


The Thane

by jstar1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Alternate Universe - Harem, Cullen Rutherford Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstar1992/pseuds/jstar1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling through the Frostback Mountains, Inquisitor Samira Lavellan is captured by the Avvar and taken as a prize to Thane Cullen. She is put into his personal harem, expected to indulge him sexually until one of the women has his child. But soon, the Thane finds himself romantically attracted to the Inquisitor. And the other harem women find out. (Cullen Rutherford AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Frostbacks are brutal, the mountain air chilling my bones. Filarion, my Dalish All-Bred, leads the way. "Easy, Filarion, easy. There's no need to fret. We're almost back to the camp," I whisper, my gloved hand going to soothe the horse. He whinneys and calms at my touch as we continue our trek through the mountains. 

The camp shouldn't be too far away, but in this weather, it could take a lot longer than planned. "I just had to find that stupid shard," I mumble, urging Filarion onward. He walks on while the snow piles up around us. I glance down to see good prints in the pure white snow. My allies didn't bring horses with them. With a bite to my lower lip, I decide to follow the prints. 

Filarion is hesitant, but I continue to urge him to move forward. I think I can spare a few minutes to investigate, right? A few feet ahead of me are Avvar hunters. Oh shit. Oh really big shit. The men turn to me, drawing their weapons. Filarion rises onto his hind legs, and I hold onto his reins for dear life. I make Filarion turn and we rush back the way we came, with the hunters following us. 

Despite my best efforts to escape the Avvar, I take an arrow to the shoulder, and the hunters catch up to me. One jumps off of his horse and knocks me into the snow. My blood stains the white fluff. The Avvar hunter straddles my waist as he draws a knife and holds it to my throat. His allies hop off of their horses with a grace that I cannot even manage. 

"Look at this one. Pretty. Nice set of tits on her. Maybe we should take her back to the Thane?" He suggests. One of the other hunters grabs my face and makes me look at him, while simultaneously studying the rest of me. 

"A good body. Hips made for childbearing. Wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her," he continues. 

"Hold up, this girl is perfect for the Thane. Don't spoil her. She would be a nice change to the afoka. We take her back to Red-Lion Hold and present her to the leader. She'll have to heal first, but when she does, she'll go straight to his bed. But first-" I hear nothing else. They strike me and knock me out.   
~  
I wake up in a room that is heavily perfumed and so obviously suggests a feminine presence. Then, I hear an array of "who is she? Where is she?" And similar questions to these. Where the hell am I? I look around at the room; there are furs everywhere, even covering the furniture. My short black hair is splayed out on the bedroll I have been placed on, and thankfully I'm still dressed. 

The sound of feet hitting the ground distracts me from taking mental notes of this new place. "There she i- she's so dark!" The one woman remarks, her bright green eyes looking over my caramel skin. My coffee colored eyes study her, then go to the rest of the women. "What is your name, lowlander?" The first woman asks. 

"Samira," I reply, shifting so that I am sitting up. The shift causes me some discomfort because of my bandaged up shoulder. "Where I am?" I question. 

"You mean, you don't know?"

"How could I know? Several of your hunters knocked me out and dragged me here," I answer, crossing my arms. 

"You were picked to be part of our Thane's afoka-" 

"And what is an afoka, exactly?" I interrupt. 

"You really are a lowlander. An afoka is what you lowlanders call a harem. You are part of his harem now, and you must please him in every way possible.


	2. The Thane (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured by the Avvar, Samira is told that she is now part of the Thane's personal harem. She gets cleaned up before her meeting with her master.

The harem of an avvar Thane? How did I anger Andraste to end up with this fate? The concubines all disperse when a woman shoos them off. "I'm sorry my dear. They're always curious when a new woman joins the afoka. Plus, I sense a hint of jealousy. Here, let me help you. The Thane wants to see you, and I'm the one that will prepare you for your meeting," she says. 

This woman introduces herself as Vera, and sets forth to preparing me for my meeting with the Thane. "His official title is Thane Cullen Ar Stanton O Red-Lion, but you will address him as Your Grace, or My Lord, or something like that," she explains, removing my clothes. 

"Now, why does he need a har-an afoka, and why am I here?" I ask, standing naked before Vera. 

"The Thane isn't married. So the afoka -the harem- was set up so that he may take a wife. Only women picked by the Thane or the Thane's hunters can be part of it," Vera explains. Then, she begins touching me, examining me; she moves my head so that she can look at my neck. Her hands go down to my breasts, fondling them, feeling for any imperfection. And then, she let's a finger slip inside of my womanhood. My face heats up as I gasp, and Vera wipes her finger on my stomach. "Still a virgin. The Thane will love that," she muses, dragging me off to another room. 

When Vera drags me out, we are followed by the other women of the afoka. They're making observations and assumptions about me, loud enough so that I may hear them. "They're just jealous because you're fresh blood, and Cullen hasn't bothered with them in weeks. So they've had to resort to bedding each other in the meantime. That is also allowed in the afoka," Vera says. 

"And when does this harem thing end? It surely can't go on forever," I ask. 

"It only ends when the Thane takes a bride. He was too distracted with his work to find one the traditional way, so we had to resort to this. He will choose a bride from the afoka. From what I've seen of you, I think you'll be the one he picks," she answers. I am led to a large bathhouse, where the servants inside bathe and pamper me. They tend to me like I'm a porcelain doll, washing me and drying me, then perfuming me with elderflower scent. I'm dressed in a fur loincloth and boots, with a tiny hooded vest to cover my chest. 

Vera puts a little bit of makeup on me, then leads me to the Thane's throne. "If he approves of you now, he'll take you to bed tonight. And if he doesn't, you'll be fed to the hold beast-" 

"The hold beast?" I exclaim, my eyes widening. 

"Yes, but I have faith in you. There is a fire in you, a passion. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to bed for the rest of the month," Vera remarks. 

The throne room of the Thane is as large as Skyhold, but most certainly different. Unlike Skyhold, it is not packed full of people. But then again, it could be just a normal day, or maybe he asked for some privacy. 

And there he is. 

The Thane sits on a throne made of wood and stone, his legs spread, his head lazily resting on his hand. His body is that of a warrior; broad shoulders, strong arms and legs, a toned chest. His golden hair shines in the sunlight that streams from the window. Holy shit he's hot. 

Thane Cullen steps down from his royal throne and saunters over to me. His alabaster skin, golden hair, and the furs he wears make him look like a god from old lore. And like the stupid romantic I am, I'm captivated. "What is your name?" He asks, his deft fingers unlacing the ties on my vest. The vest is yanked off, leaving me topless in front of him. 

"S-Samira," I stutter with a blush. Thane Cullen smirks and grabs my hips. His lips brush against mine, my breasts press against his muscular chest. One of his hands dips under my loincloth, a teasing finger sneaking into my cunt. If it wasn't possible for my cheeks to become bright red, it certainly is possible now. 

Cullen chuckles and removes his finger, pulling away. The teasing digit goes up to his full lips, and he licks my juices off. "Send her to my quarters after our feast," he declares to Vera. "How lucky I am. I'll be feasting twice tonight," he whispers, slipping the same finger inside of me again and moving it slowly. My moans come out softly, begging for more. 

We are interrupted by Vera, who stops us only because the final preparations for the feast must be made. Thane Cullen removes his finger and hands me my vest. "Tonight then," he says with a wink. I hasten to pull the vest back on, not bothering to tie it, as Vera takes me back to the afoka chambers. 

"He definitely approved of you," she says with a knowing smile. 

Well, that's one way of putting it. Tonight, after the feast, I'm his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! The next two chapters are also explicit, so if you cannot handle it, I would advise you not to read.


	3. Chapter 3 (explicit content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her initial meeting with Thane Cullen, Samira is left alone and indulges in some self-exploration. During the feast, the Thane pulls the Inquisitor away so they can spend an intimate moment together.

"I'll hide you from the other women. No doubt they'll be asking you questions, and I think you should rest for tonight," Vera says, leading me to a private bedroom. 

"What is this feast? And why tonight?" I ask. 

Vera doesn't answer my question, but leaves me in the room. "Lock the door if you don't want them to bother you," she whispers, leaving and shutting the door behind her. 

I squeeze my thighs together, eager to relieve the tension in my nether regions. Just the thought of his finger in my aching cunt is enough to make me blush. I can't remain like this until after the feast. Blushing heavily, I lock the door behind me and I lay down on the bedroom. My loincloth is pushed up, showing my privates. 

My hands grasp at my breasts, massaging them, playing with the nipples. A gasp escapes my lips, followed by a moan. One hand travels from my chest down to my cunt, brushing a bundle of nerves that make me moan louder. My fingers linger on the bundle for some time, alternating between slow light runs and heavy, fast ones. 

The memory of his finger inside me turns me on even more, my thighs becoming slick with my juices. One finger slips inside of me as I moan Cullen's name softly. Shortly after this, I reach my climax, panting. Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever made me feel like that. After this bit of self exploration, I decide to rest up before the feast, and my night with the Thane. 

A few hours later, there is a knock at my door. "Samira, it's time for the feast," Vera calls. I hasten to make myself decent before unlocking and answering the door. "You'll be sitting with the Thane tonight. That way, he can take you away whenever he's ready," she says. Vera helps me freshen up before taking me to the throne room, which is now packed with the avvar people. 

Cullen has taken his seat on the throne once more, but when he sees me, he rises and walks down to Vera and I. "Samira, please, join me," he says, offering me his hand. I eagerly take it. There's no way u would say no to him. "How has your stay been this far?" He asks, leading me to his throne. 

"Everything has been wonderful, My Lord," I answer. He sits down on the uncomfortable looking throne, then gestures for me to sit on his lap. Everyone watches this, especially the other afoka women. Their gazes sear into my skin; if looks could kill, I'd be dead. 

"Let the feast begin," Cullen announces. He wraps his right arm around me, letting his hand rest on my thigh. Cullen beckons for a servant to fetch us our meal, and while the servant goes off, he turns his attention to me. "You're beautiful," he mutters, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. 

"I'm not, but thank you," I reply, blushing and smiling. With a chuckle, Cullen moves his hand back under my loincloth, touching me. 

"Were you playing without me, kitten? That deserves punishment. We'll hurry and finish our meal, then we'll go back to my quarters," he whispers with a smirk. That one touch is enough to turn him on, and I feel his hardening manhood pressing against me. A moan escapes my lips, but thankfully it is drowned out by the music and voices. 

"What about dessert?" I ask, breathless. 

"You're going to be my dessert," Cullen answers with a cheeky grin. I can't help it- I laugh out loud. Cullen pauses with wide eyes, looking for something to say. "I-I mean that- oh, Korth's breath," he mutters, an unmistakable blush crossing his cheeks. 

When the servant arrives with the plates, Cullen dismisses him. "Bring them to my quarters in an hour. Something came up," he says, still blushing. 

"You can say that again," I mumble, feeling his erection press against my backside. Cullen stands and picks me up before throwing me over his shoulder. He carries me off to his chambers, which look like they belong to a king!

I am laid gently on his bedroll and he stands, towering above me. His loincloth falls around his ankles after being unlaced. "Suck it," Cullen urges. 

To me, his cock seems massive. It's long, and most definitely thick. A little bit of precum is leaking from the tip. Blushing, I lick the top, then I go for the vein on the underside of his cock. "Samira," he moans out, his pale fingers tangling in my raven hair. This motivates me to take as much of him into my mouth that I can possibly fit. 

Cullen thrusts his hips, fucking my mouth as I reach up to grab the base of his shaft. Meanwhile, my left hand teases his balls. He keeps moaning my name, and I revel in this. I'm the one pleasuring him, and not anyone else. 

I fight the urge to gag when the tip of his cock reaches the back of my throat. But shortly after that, one thrust brings his climax, his hot seed pouring into my mouth. "Swallow it," Cullen demands, and I happily obey, my nose wrinkling at the taste. My own loincloth is torn off before Cullen leans down and kisses me. Our tongues fight for dominance while I slip my vest off. 

He smirks, then leans down to kiss and bite my breasts. By the time he is finished with them and moves on, my tits are covered in red marks that will certainly become hickeys. Cullen drags his tongue from my navel to my mound, pausing only to lick my clit slowly. 

"Cullen," I gasp, my dark hands grabbing his blond locks. He looks up at me with his amber eyes before going back to tongue fucking me. 

His tongue remains on my clit, sucking and gently teasing, as he slips two fingers inside of me. My hips rock in time with the thrusts of his fingers, while I call out for more. My climax is even better than before. 

Cullen pulls away, his lips drenched with my juices. He licks his lips, removes his fingers from my throbbing cunt, and holds them out for me to suck, which I do obediently. He spreads my legs further and crawls on top of me, teasing my slit with the tip of his cock. But before he can claim my maidenhead, one of his hunters barged in. Cullen quickly cover me, protecting me from the hunter's eyes. "What is it, Krem?" He growls, looking over. 

"Sorry, My Lord, but I had to. It's Floria! She's-" 

"Dead? Sick? What is it?" Cullen asks. 

"...They think she's with child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was steamy, but chapter 4 is even hotter! Chapter 5 is in progress


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Thane Cullen can claim Samira, they are interrupted because one of the afoka's women, Floria, is pregnant. Cullen is not convinced, and recruits Samira to spy for him. The night continues, and the next morning, the two become even closer.

Floria? Who's Floria? Another afoka woman? Cullen pauses and sighs, disappointment on his face. But then I notice something else in his eyes. It's not the lust that clouded his vision earlier; it's rage. "Krem, I will deal with this in the morning. You are dismissed," he mumbles. Krem leaves, and Cullen turns to me. 

"Are you happy? You're going to be a father. You get to-" I begin before he cuts me off. 

"Samira, even if I wanted to marry Floria, the timing isn't right. I haven't been intimate with her in five months," Cullen says. Then it truly hits me. Cullen is right; if it's his, she wouldn't be finding out just now. Unless he's lying to me. "I must ask something of you," he begins. 

"What is it?" I inquire. 

"Until we find out if the child is mine, tradition says that I cannot bed you. However, we can spend time together. I ask for your company, and your assistance. If you can, I need you to look into the circumstances surrounding Floria's pregnancy. Find anything you can that gives evidence that the child isn't mine," Cullen continues. 

"I'll do it, on one condition."

"And that is?" He asks. 

"I want to be able to write letters to the Inquisition. They must know that I'm still alive and well, and I will return at my own will," I answer. 

Cullen smirks and lays down beside me. "I'd no idea that I was bedding the Inquisitor. Well, I mean, technically we haven't-" I interrupt him with a kiss. 

"My Lord, your dinner is here. Shall I come in?" The servant asks after knocking. 

"Enter," Cullen answers after pulling away, looking over at me with an eye roll. The servant enters, leaves the plates nearby, and walks out while avoiding making eye contact. While Cullen lights a candle, I go to grab the plates. He uncorks a bottle of wine for he to enjoy and we have a candlelit dinner before blowing out the candle and falling asleep. 

The next morning, I wake up, wrapped in Cullen's arms. He wakes up a few minutes after me, yawning. "Look, we have a big day ahead of us. I've only got time for a quickie before-" Cullen begins. 

"Unless you mean a quick blowjob, you're shit outta luck. You're not allowed to bed me, remember?" I reply. 

Cullen grabs my face with a smirk. "I might not be allowed to bed you just yet, but that doesn't mean that we can't do other things," he retorts. When I look down, his hard cock is eagerly awaiting my touch. 

"Lay down on the bed," I whisper and he obeys me. "Be a good boy and listen to me. You might be the Thane, but in the bedroom, I'm in charge." I continue. Cullen chuckles, but is cut off when I kiss him. I pepper kisses down his body to his cock. Then, I tease it with my tongue; first the tip, then the vein, and then his balls. 

"Samira, you bloody tease, suck it!" He growls. 

"Now, now," I begin, grabbing his cock and teasing the tip with my thumb, "I could walk off right now and leave you hard and unsatisfied. Then you'd be stuck touching yourself to the memory of my mouth. I think I'm just gonna use my hands this time." 

My hands gently stroke his cock, my eyes meeting his with an innocent look on my face. Cullen bucks his hips, groaning softly. Occasionally, I tease him with my tongue. It doesn't take very long before he climaxes, his cum squirting onto my face. A smile crosses my face as I wipe his juices off, then lick them off of my hand. After that, I tease my clit with that same hand before letting two fingers slip inside of me. I touch myself in front of him. 

"I can't take it anymore! Fuck tradition!" Cullen growls, shifting so that I lay beneath him. 

"Fuck tradition? Just fuck me instead," I purr, grabbing his shoulders. He smirks, grabbing his cock and teasing my wet slit with it. When I'm gasping and begging for him, that is when Cullen enters me for the very first time. 

He guides his way into me slowly, looking for any reaction that would make him stop. My pearly white teeth sink into my lower lip when he claims my maidenhead. "Are you alright?" He whispers, touching my face like I'm porcelain. 

"Please, just move," I beg, panting. Cullen nods and begins with slow, gentle thrusts. But it doesn't take long before I'm clawing at his back, pleading for him to go harder, faster. 

In the heat of the moment, neither of us last very long. Overall, it probably takes about 20 minutes, but I don't care. All I'm aware of is how amazing this is, and how I want more of Cullen. His release comes shortly after mine, his seed spilling inside of me. 

It takes us both a few minutes to fully process what we've just done. His amber eyes show desire, but with a hint of fear. What will happen to us if anyone finds out? What will happen to him? To me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I almost thought about deleting this story. But some kind people talked me out of it. I really do love this story, I was scared that nobody else does. Chapter 5 is being written as we speak. It will not be NSFW


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intimate moment, Cullen and Samira realize the current danger of any possible sexual encounter between the two. Samira begins her investigation, and runs into Floria, who shows an immediate hatred for the elven Inquisitor.

I had always imagined that the claiming of my maidenhead would end with words like "that was amazing" or some variation of it. Not "we can't do that again. Not for some time." And although I would love to disagree, I know that I can't. 

"I know," I reply. 

Cullen sighs softly and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, Samira. Believe me, I wish we could change this. But we must tread lightly; if anyone finds out, your life would be in danger. The Avvar are dedicated people. If we have children, it is our duty to raise them, and with the person we had them with. Our marriages don't last long, but raising our blood lasts much longer than untying marriage knots. If Floria's child just so happens to be mine, I will have to marry her. And that leaves you as my concubine. Unless you return to- where is the Inquisition located?" He asks. 

"Skyhold," I answer. When his eyes widen, I ask "what's wrong?" 

"Skyhold used to be an Avvar settlement. It was abandoned long ago. But I'm glad to know that it is in good use," he replies. Cullen kisses my forehead before getting up. His naked backside faces me as he gathers his clothes for the day. "If you can, join me in the throne room at noon. We can spend some time together in between my duties."

After he dresses and cleans himself, he kisses me, then leaves for work. I pull the blanket up to my chest. My virginity, gone, and the man who took it has left to assume his role as Thane. "Now what?" I whisper, touching my face. My sunkissed fingers graze my vallaslin, the light blue markings standing out against bronze skin. 

With a sigh, I roll myself out of bed and I silently get dressed. The smooth leather of my clothes covers my body, blocking out the frigid air. I tangle my long fingers in my raven hair, combing it out. It can't look like I've had sex with him. Nobody can know about it. When I leave Cullen's quarters, Vera catches up with me. 

"That bitch Floria. How dare she? And she knows it isn't-"

"You don't believe her either," I mutter. 

"Of course not! She's a power hungry whore. I know who she has bedded. I even told the hunters not to bring her in, but Cullen decided to give her a chance," she continues. 

"Cullen believes the child isn't h-"

"Of course it's not! I keep track of who the Thane beds, and when it happens. Floria can't lie about that," Vera interrupts. 

"If you know, then show me the records. Cullen wants me to find evidence that the child isn't his. I'm supposed to start looking today, but he wants me to meet him at 12," I say. 

Vera smiles when I tell her this, and she quickly leads me to a secret room. "I keep track of when Cullen is intimate and who he gets intimate with. That's my job," Vera explains. She pulls out an Avvar calendar and points to dates with different colored markings, telling me about how each color represents the five different women. "Yours is gold. Because I think you're the golden one; the one perfect for the Thane," she says with a slight blush. 

She really wants him to pick me. And she's only known me for a few days. Are the other women just terrible, or am I the best fit? Vera guides me through the charts, gathering and compiling paper after paper for evidence. 

Vera dismisses me after some time, and I scurry down the hallway, clutching the papers to my chest. I almost make it to my room, but someone grabs my hood and yanks me back. The papers scatter when I fall. "So, you're the one Cullen's been fucking," a high-pitched voice snarls. I look up to see emerald green eyes. 

In any part of Thedas, Floria would be considered beautiful. Waist length auburn hair, large breasts that any man would want to grab and squeeze, an hourglass shape, and a light dusting of freckles across her pale skin. In comparison to her, I'm nothing. She is the ivory tower that men covet; I'm just a dark skinned elf. 

"Answer me, knife ear. Cullen's been fucking you, hasn't he? Well, I can guarantee that every time he cums, he's thinking of me," she sneers, grabbing my chin with her long, sharp nails. With a smirk, Floria releases me and walks away. Silently, I gather the papers, tears in my eyes. I have literally done nothing to her, and this is what I get? 

I don't want to have another encounter anytime soon, so I hurry back to my room to hide the documents. But when I open my door, my heart almost stops. The room is literally trashed. Everything I own has been slashed, and my bedroll is cut up beyond recognition. The worst part of it is the crudely carved "knife ear" that appears on the pillow. It's also scrawled on the wall. 

A passing maid notices this, and sprints down the hallway for help. I sink to my knees. "Why?" I whisper, holding the papers tighter. The maid returns with Cullen, along with the other afoka women and Vera. 

"Come here," Cullen whispers, offering me his hand. I reluctantly take it and he pulls me up, holding me to his chest. "We will find out who did this. In the meantime, Samira will stay in my room, under my protection. The other women will remain in lockdown until the culprit is found. Or, if someone confesses," he snarls, eyes focused on Floria. 

The other women are dismissed, except for Vera. She helps me carry the papers back to Cullen's room. "My Lord, Samira has asked for my assistance with a certain issue. This is some of the paperwork that will help in our endeavors," Vera says. 

Once we reach his quarters, Cullen asks Vera to bring us some food, taking the papers from her. When she leaves, he turns to his advisor and guards, asking the guards to investigate the vandalism, and his advisor to postpone his meetings until tomorrow. 

"Samira, what does knife ear mean?" Cullen asks, purring the documents aside. I cringe a bit, but I tuck my onyx locks behind my pointed, caramel ears. 

"It's a slur used by the rest of Thedas. It's degrading to elves," I answer. 

Cullen sighs sadly and pulls me into a hug, his muscular arms tightening around my small frame. "I'm sorry. We have no real evidence that Floria did it, so I can't send her away yet. We will soon, though. With that, and the proof that her child isn't mine, the gods will ensure that she will be punished. For now, we should spend some time together," he says. 

We lay together on his bed, talking about everything and nothing. Occasionally, he will rise to pull a book from his collection, asking me to read for him. Vera comes by every so often to drop off food and clothes, but otherwise we are not disturbed. Cullen and I fall asleep in each other's arms, curled up under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex scenes in this chapter, but some language. I'm gonna be starting chapter 6 very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Samira and Cullen start to spend some time together. An intimate, but nonsexual moment in Cullen's bathhouse is interrupted by his siblings. And Branson, the flirt, thinks it's funny to eye-up Cullen's new girl.

The next morning, Cullen wakes me with a smile, a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "Samira," he mumbles, kissing my cheek. 

"Good morning," I yawn. 

"I've arranged it so that you spend the day with me. Vera has left some new clothes for you. We'll bathe, eat, and then we'll get to work," he explains. He stands up first, allowing me to admire him in all his naked glory. I study him, taking in the sight of the man before me. His ivory skin, touched by the morning sun, is littered with scars. 'A warrior. What did he fight to get those scars?' I wonder. I crawl out of bed, standing beside him. A chill runs down my spine when my fingers trace the scars littering his chest. 

"A red lion gave me those. When I go on the next hunt, I will bring a pelt back for you," he says, turning to face me. His fingers graze my cheek. The rough callouses on his fingertips scratch at my skin, and I am breathless. 'I want his hands all over me.' 

A knock at the door catches our attention and we pull away from each other. Cullen reaches down and hands me a robe. The red hide envelopes me in heat, the soft fur bristling against me. "That robe is made from a red lion's hide. It looks good on you. I'll bring you a red lion, and I'll have the pelt made into a robe that actually fits you," he says. He pulls on a different robe and answers the door. 

In comes a blushing maid, no more than sixteen. She carries in the tray, head down, bows, then scurries away. The scent of druffalo meat and freshly baked bread invades my nostrils. My mouth waters at the smell of breakfast. Cullen chuckles when he sees me, then turns back to the food. "You must be starving," he muses, cutting some druffalo meat and holding it out to me. "I can guarantee that lunch will be better. My siblings will be joining us, as well as a hunter and the Thane of Stone-Bear Hold."

"I didn't know you had siblings," I reply after finishing my meat. 

"Three. A brother and two sisters. You'll get to meet them today," he replies. Cullen finished cutting the meat, and we dine in silence. The lack of noise leaves me uneasy; in Skyhold, every meal was noisy, from my companions or the visiting dignitaries. This silence is my reminder that I'm no longer in Skyhold. Cullen wraps his left arm around me and kisses my cheek, his lips cool and soft against my skin. 

After breakfast, Cullen leads me to his personal bathhouse, dismissing all of the servants inside. I allow the red lion robes to sink to the floor before stepping into the warm water, Cullen following my actions. He crawls in after, pulling me onto his lap. "You know, I said that we couldn't be intimate again for awhile. I'm regretting those words," he mumbles, starting to wash my hair. 

"As much as I would like to, I think your servants are listening. You may have dismissed them, but with everything that's happened, they are probably just outside the door, ears pressed to it, listening for anything and everything," I reply. Cullen hums in agreement, his voice soft in my ear. His fingers gently run through my hair, scraping against my scalp. My locks curl in his hands. 

"I didn't know your hair was curly," he muses with a smile. 

"I failed to mention it. Usually I just straighten it," I reply, relishing the feeling of his fingers massaging the conditioner into my scalp. 

"Well, don't straighten it today," he responds, rinsing out my hair. He helps me wash my body, and I was his. The scent of elderflower and musk fills my nose as I watch the water drip from Cullen's bare chest. 

He smiled softly and leans in, kissing me. My cheeks heat up, and I eagerly kiss back. The door slams open loudly, the wood crashing against the stone wall. "Cullen!" A female voice calls, making me pull away. The voice isn't Floria's, but the thought that it could be another afoka woman, an accomplice of Floria, leaves me shaking. 

When I look up, I notice that this woman definitely isn't from the afoka. In fact, she bears some resemblance to Cullen. "You have meetings all day, you can't lounge around in a tub for hours!" She exclaims. 

"Samira, this is my sister Mia. Mia, this is Samira," he says, rubbing his eyes with a groan. When Mia comes closer, her brown boots hitting the stone floors, I really see the likeness between the two; her hair is the same tawny color as Cullen's, long and curling. And her eyes are a lighter shade of hazel. Mia, with her heart shaped face and voluptuous curves, she's beautiful. 

"So, you're the girl I've been hearing about. The words of the servants do you no justice," she says, grinning at me. And before I can reply, two more people barge in. 

"Mia! The hunger came!" One exclaims, while the other shouts "Cullen! The Thane of Stone-Bear Hold is here! Hurry up!" Both stop when they see Cullen and I still in the tub. 

A man and a woman, both echoing Mia and Cullen in appearance. "More siblings, My Lord?" I inquire, covering my chest with my hands. The man eyes me up with a smirk, making Cullen glare at him. 

"Samira, these two are Rosalie and Branson. Hopefully we don't get interrupted by any more-" 

"My Lord, the Thane of Stone-Bear Hold has arrived. Shall we have him wait in the antechamber?" Asks Krem as he waltzes in. 

Cullen groans and rests his elbow on the side of the tub, a scowl marring his handsome face. "Let Thane Stormbringer wait in the antechamber, and tell him that we will be out momentarily. Now please, give us a moment to get dressed," he grumbles. 

Everyone files out of the room, but Branson pops his head back in, his blond curls bouncing. "Cullen?"

"Yes Branson?"

"The servants really didn't do her any justice; she's gorgeous, and her tits look fantastic!" He declares, prompting Cullen to jump out and chase his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer to write and type. I was feeling down and it took me awhile to really get my mind where I needed it to be to finish. But it's all good now! I'm starting chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awkwardly meeting Cullen's siblings, Samira gets to see the Thane in action. She accompanies him and two of his friends on what should have been a relaxing walk on horseback. However, a red lion disrupts that.

With a giggle, I climb out of the stone bathtub and I start to dry myself off. "How embarrassing," I mumble, grabbing the robe. Luckily, Branson didn't see my body. After a few minutes, Cullen returns. 

"Damnable Branson," he mutters, rubbing his face. "We're already late." He hurries back to his room, wiping himself off and finishing his morning routine before getting dressed. I run after him, trying to get myself ready too. We both hasten to get dressed, but Cullen pauses when he sees the clothes Vera has given me. 

"What?" I inquire, combing my hair. 

"Those clothes...they're what the wives of the Thane wear," he answers, his eyes scanning me. We walk out to the throne room together, followed by Cullen's siblings. I'm thankful I'm the only woman of the harem to be in attendance. 

Cullen assumes his throne, once more resembling the barbarian god of old lore, and I am pulled onto his lap, his elven prize. His rough hand rests on my thigh, threatening to crush any man that desires to touch me. And nobody, not even the visiting hunter, would be stupid enough to do that, especially with Cullen's glare. 

The Thane of Stone-Bear strolls out casually, his boot-clad feet loudly stepping on the stone floor. He grins at us, his tawny eyes gleaming, bright shock of hair shining in the sunlight. "Thane Cullen. It's been a year since I've visited. I see you've found a bride? A very pretty one, it seems," he muses, gesturing to me. 

Cullen's grip on my thigh tightens slightly. "Yes, I have. No ceremonies have been arranged yet," he fibs. 

"She's small. How doesn't she split in two when you-" 

"My bedroom routine with my bride is none of your concern. Now, you brought a hunter with you. I assume that this is for a marriage proposal," Cullen begins, pointing to the hunter and urging him to step forward. "Alistair, it's been so long."

"It's nice to see you again, Cullen. Now, for the formalities of this. My Lord, I have come to ask for the hand of your sister Rosalie," Alistair announces, leaving everyone shocked. Rosalie's cheeks turn a bright pink, but Cullen, he looks ready to kill. His fingers dig into my thigh, nails threatening to pierce my skin. 

"Cullen," I whimper, grabbing his hand. His copper eyes soften when he realizes what he did, and he releases his grip on me. 

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry," he whispers, leaning down and kissing the crescent shaped lines on my thigh. 

His arms wrap around my waist as he whispers apologies in my ear. One hand moves to massage the marks while he calms himself down. "Rosalie, do you consent to the proposal?" Cullen asks, his eyes flicking over to his younger sister. 

Rosalie ponders for only a moment, but grins. "Yes Cullen. I do," she answers, her voice sweet, like a bell from the chantry. The twinkle in her eyes, and Alistair's wide grin, softens Cullen even further; they love each other, and who is he to stand in the way of their happiness? 

After a few hours and more meetings, we finally get a break for lunch. Once we are in private, Cullen embraces me, his smooth skin warm, and the scent of elderflower and musk filling my nostrils. "I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean to do that, right?" He asks. 

"I know," I reply. Cullen pulls away, his hands going to my cheeks before his lips press against my light blue vallaslin. He continues to whisper apologies, his fingers ghosting across my skin. "Since we have some time, would you like to write your letter to the Inquisition now?"

"Sure. They should know that I'm alive and well," I answer. Cullen's hand rests on the small of my back as he escorts me to his chambers. "Don't we have to be dining with Thane Stormbringer?" 

"Not yet. He's sure to be looking around the place right now, seeing if anything has changed. That will take longer than it will to write your letter," Cullen replies. 

He stands nearby, watching as I dip the quill into the ink bottle. My chocolate eyes scan the blank parchment page before me. How exactly do I calmly say "Hey everybody! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm just stuck in an Avvar settlement, in the harem of a sexy Thane, with women who want to kill me. Please send cookies and the shard I was looking for!"? 

Somehow, I find the words to summarize what happened, and the letter is sealed off and sent via raven. We both pause when we see the emerald glow of the anchor on my hand. "The text. It was with me when I was captured. And Filarion too. Cullen? Do you know if they kept any of my personal items, or my horse?" I ask. 

"Your horse is in my personal stable. And your items have been locked away. I can have them retrieved for you if you would like. But we have to go back for lunch," he answers, and the glowing stops. 

We return to the main hall, where servants have set up for everyone to eat. The Thanes sit side by side, with Alistair and Rosalie to Stormbringer's left, while I'm seated to Cullen's right. 

After some time, Cullen turns to me with a wide grin. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to his strong chest. "I'll inform you on the Avvar customs later, right now isn't the time. Thane Stormbringer, Alistair, and I are going horseback riding. Would you like to join us later?" He questions. 

"I would like that," I reply. 

A few hours later, we set out on the trail with our horses. And I'm so glad to be reunited with Filarion. He whinneys when I run my fingers through his silky, soft mane. The people in the stable have really been taking care of him. At Cullen's behest, my bow and arrows were returned, along with the other items taken from me at my capture. A large red lion, growling, passes us as we trot along. 

"Samira, look. I seem to have found the pelt I've promised you," Cullen says, dismounting from his coal black horse. He draws his sword and follows the creature through the trees. Thane Stormbringer, Alistair, and I wait in silence, listening for Cullen. The sound of a fight breaks loose, and we all dismount our horses. I sprint to the area where Cullen disappeared, them following me, the snow-covered ground crunching beneath our boots. 

Upon our arrival in the wooded glen, Cullen and the lion are circling each other. He turns to me. "Samira! Go back!" He yells before the lion pounces, clawing at his chest. Stormbringer and Alistair run to help Cullen, and I draw my weapon. The beast has Cullen pinned to the ground, his sword tossed away. 

The arrow is attached to the string, and I pull back, and release it, piercing the lion through the eye. It dies, collapsing into Cullen. 

"Cullen!" I shout, running over to him. I push the carcass away with all of my might, revealing the wounded Thane underneath. "Cullen? Cullen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen isn't dead everyone! Don't worry about that! Why would I kill him off, especially when there's more romance and smut that needs to happen? He's vital to the story! Chapter 8 has already been started!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Cullen from a red lion, Samira is escorted home. Later that night, the Thane shows his appreciation for the woman.

"Samira, please don't yell," Cullen groans, putting his hand to his wound. Claw marks have permeated his skin, crimson flowing slowly between his fingers. "I'm not dying; I'm just injured," he mumbles. Alistair and Stormbringer join us, offering their hands to Cullen. 

"Thank goodness your bride has good aim. That pelt will be a great prize for saving your arse," Stormbringer says, helping Alistair hoist Cullen up. Alistair pulls away after Cullen is up, and grabs the lion's corpse to drag back to the hold. 

"We'll walk behind you," Alistair declares, lifting the carcass onto his shoulders. The other two men agree, and they start off before us. "So, you're his bride? He must've picked you from that afoka of his. I couldn't imagine having that," he muses, walking with me. 

"You wouldn't have an afoka if your own, if you weren't engaged, that is?" I inquire. 

"Goodness no! They only did that because his betrothed passed away, and he refused to pursue another. Well, until you came along," Alistair explains. 

I pause, staring at Cullen's backside. I'm just the replacement for the bride he lost. "What was her name?"

"Surana Amell. She was gorgeous; ivory skin, bright blue eyes, long black hair. He adored her," he answers. 

My heart feels like someone carved it out of my chest and crushed it in front of me. If I could speak, I would probably beg Cullen to let me leave, to tell him that I am not Surana's replacement, and that I never will be. A web of questions swarms through my head. Do I resemble her in some weird way? (Which is improbable, unless there's something about my face or build that is similar). When he touched me, did he think of her?

Alistair notices my change and hurries back to me. "Samira, please. Surana died ten years ago, and the afoka was set up two years ago. I've seen the way he looks at you; he doesn't want to lose you. He has had time to heal, and he wants you. So relax, okay?" He asks with an encouraging smile. 

"I don't know if I can, Alistair," I reply, biting back tears. The ride back to the hold is silent, my eyes focused on Filarion's mane. Cullen pulls up beside me, holding an old cloth to his wound. 

"Samira?" He begins. 

"I'm not Surana's replacement," I mumble. 

"What?"

"I am not Surana's replacement," I yell, making Cullen pause. 

"Samira, you're nobody's replacement. You're you. What brought- Alistair!" Cullen snarls. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Samira, you don't understand how much I care for you. If I could pull the moon from the sky to make you smile, I would!" Cullen replied, grabbing my hand. 

"Prove it then," I retort. 

Without missing a beat, Cullen pulls me in for a kiss, pouring all of his love into it. When he pulls away, he reaches up and gently touches my face. "Samira, if I didn't love you, you wouldn't be here with me. I want to show you how much I love you," he whispers. 

The rest of the trek is in silence, though Cullen and I keep glancing at each other. He grabs my hand once more, massaging it with his thumb. He dismounts first when we reach the hold, then he assists me from Filarion's back. "I will be bugs the rest of the evening. You are to remain in my room until midnight, and at that time, you will meet me in the throne room. Krem will guard the doors until we are to meet," Cullen says. 

At this, Krem walks over and escorts me back to Cullen's chambers. Dinner is delivered to me by Vera, who hardly says two words to me. What the hell is going on here? 

In between dinner and the meeting, I distract myself with the books in Cullen's library. He has a substantial collection. I manage to get halfway through a battered copy of "Hard in Hightown" before Krem knocks. 

"My Lady, the Thane wishes to see you now."

I exit the room, and in silence, Krem leads me to Cullen. He reclined on his throne, just like when I first met him. "Krem, you are dismissed for the evening," Cullen declares. Krem leaves, and I am left alone with the Thane. "Samira, come here," he says. 

My footsteps are loud on the stone floor as I walk to him. When I reach him, I kneel at his feet. "Stand." I follow his orders. Cullen rises from his chair, then moves and pushes me down so that I'm sitting on his throne. 

"Cullen, I-"

"Samira, I care about you so much. I want to show you how much I care," Cullen explains, kneeling before me and unlacing my boots. When he unlaced my boots, he pulls them off, leaving my feet bare. He grabs my left foot and brings it to his lips. "My mistress," he mumbles, peppering kisses from my foot to my knee. Then, he switches to my right foot. "I am yours to command. I want to serve you Mistress, in every way possible." 

My face heats up as I watch him, his voice echoing through the empty hall. "Let me serve you, Mistress. Do you desire my hands, my mouth, my cock? Whatever you want, it's yours," Cullen continues, looking up at me with his honey brown eyes, golden curls a mess. I move closer to him, to the point where I am barely sitting on the throne. 

"I...I want your mouth," I reply, my voice no higher than a whisper. Cullen tilts his head, a smirk on his handsome face, silently asking me without words. My face heats up more as I unlace my loincloth, tossing it off to the side and spreading my legs. The Thane crawls between my legs, eye level with my cunt. With a smirk, he leans closer and teases my clit with his tongue. 

My fingers lace themselves in Cullen's soft tresses, gripping them tightly. He chuckles, his tongue darting down into my folds. "Cullen!" I cry out, panting heavily. 

"Mistress," he moans, continuing to eat me out. His tongue teases my hole, going from there, to my clit, and back down, diving inside. My cries of pleasure echo through the hall, my toes curling. After a very short while, Cullen's tongue goes back to my clit, and his fingers slip inside of me. His large digits curl inside, making me gasp. 

"Cullen," I whimper, my climax approaching. Right before I can reach my peak, Cullen pulls away. He stands and strips before me, leaving him naked and hard. "Do you want me to-"

"No. I just want to be inside of you," he interrupts, pulling me in for a kiss. Cullen's hands go to my waist, lifting me up so he can sit on the throne with me on his lap. I reach down, grabbing his cock and guiding it inside of me. We both gasp for air at the feeling. His fingers dig into my hips as he helps me move my hips. 

My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with the scent of sex. It doesn't take long for us to reach our climaxes, and in the heat of the moment, neither of us hear the door open, or the two men enter. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here," the one begins, his voice familiar from hours earlier.

"Yeah. Looks like my brother couldn't keep his hands off of her," the other continues, making Cullen and I pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone likes this chapter! More coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught in a compromising position, Cullen and Samira retreat to the bedroom to continue their fun. They're interrupted by another afoka woman, who wants revenge.

From my current position, I turn as much as possible without revealing my naked body to the men. My spine pops, the sound echoing in the room. At the door, Alistair and Branson stand side-by-side, with shit eating grins on their faces. "What are you doing?" Cullen asks, holding me close to him. 

"We were both talking and we heard the cries of pure ecstasy coming from the throne room. So naturally, we had to investigate," Alistair begins. 

"We came in, and we found you making love to your bride. Remind me, Cullen, to get a new throne when you retire. I'm sure the next Thane won't want to sit on a throne where you fucked your girl," Branson finishes. 

Cullen frowns while I blush and cover my chest with my hands. "Don't tell anyone about this," he replies, his eyes softening when he looks at me. "Goodnight." 

The two men leave, still cackling over their discovery. Cullen gently lifts me off of him, setting me on the floor. The chill of the smooth stone under me makes a shiver run down my spine. "I apologize for that. Those two are troublemakers. Come, let's return to my room. My bed is much more comfortable than my throne," Cullen says, rubbing his neck and looking sheepishly at me. 

We grab our clothes and haphazardly pull them on before sneaking back to his chambers. "We'll have more privacy in my room. Nobody will bother us there," he continues, offering me his hand. 

"Your brother does seem to be a trickster. There was a girl like that back in Skyhold; Sera," I add as I walk with him. 

"How about this...tonight, we can talk about anything you wish. I'm sure you have many questions. Tomorrow, we can stay in bed all day if you'd prefer. Or we can walk around the hold. The clan is moving in a month, bloomingtide is coming and we must make preparations," he explains, leading me to his bed. 

"What if I want to do more than just talk?" I ask, rolling on top of him. He chuckles and grabs my hips, rocking them against him. 

"May I...oh Korth's breath! May I kiss you?" Cullen asks, blushing a lot. 

A wide smile crosses my face as I answer with a "Yes," leaving down until his lips press against mine. He continues to rock my hips against his, and he grows hard underneath me. Cullen pulls away for air, and he reaches up with his right hand. 

"May I?" He asks, his hand hovering over my breast. I grab his hand and guide it to my chest. 

"Yes."

Cullen tugs my untied vest off and throws it aside, his hand traveling back to my breasts, gently massaging and tweaking the nipple. Then, he leans up and his tongue teases my breasts. My fingers twist themselves in his locks, pulling on them slightly, making him moan out. 

After teasing my breast for some time, he switches to the other one. "Cullen," I whisper, my cheeks heating up. 

"You are so beautiful. I want to wake up beside you every day. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go," he mumbles, kissing up my body to my face. "May I?" He asks, his hands venturing towards my loincloth. 

"Of course you can. If I can do this too," I answer, my hand going down to his hardening length. 

"Yes, yes you may." 

Our clothes fall onto the floor in crumpled heaps, our hands going down to grasp each other's privates. His fingers curl inside of my wet cunt while my hand greedily pumps his hard cock. We both are panting, whispering each other's names, moaning softly. 

I stop before either of us can cum. "Cullen, I want you inside of me," I whisper, my hand going to his cheek. He shifts so that he hovers over me, his cock positioned at my dripping cunt. 

"May I?"

"Yes!" I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently eases into me, a sigh of relief escaping us. Cullen thrusts his hips, filling me with the euphoria that I experienced in the throne room. 

After a little bit, I shift so that I'm on top. "Cullen! Spank me!" I beg, riding him. He raises a hand and brings it to my ass in a harsh slap. The pain, mixed with pleasure, makes me ride him faster. "Harder!" I call, prompting a slap to my other cheek. 

Shortly after that, I climax, followed by Cullen. "I want to try something," he begins once we both catch our breaths. 

"And that is?" 

"I've always wondered what it would be like if we-" before Cullen can explain what he has in mind, we hear a crash outside of the room. "Stay here," he continues, grabbing his pants and pulling then on. He takes his sword in hand and rushes out of the room. 

Timidly, I grab the red lion robe that I had worn earlier, the warmth of the fur enveloping me when I put it on. An uneasy feeling rises in my stomach and I grab my bow and arrows. A loud thump is heard, as if someone has been slammed against the rock wall. That sound is enough to make me rush out of the room. 

When I emerge from Cullen's chambers, I notice that Cullen and Floria are locked in a dual stance, sword and dagger threatening to puncture their bodies. "I finally catch you when you're not fucking that knife ear," she snarls, pressing the blade to his throat. 

"Floria, put the knife down," I start, slowly walking out to the fighters. 

"Dirty knife ear whore. One more step and I slice his throat," she threatens. I stop in my tracks. She'll kill him if I do anything, but I can't let her get away with this. 

Her attention goes back to Cullen, and I know this is the moment to strike. Silently, I draw my bow, preparing the arrow for the attack. When the arrow is ready, I pull back on the string, aiming for Floria. I release the string, sending the arrow towards Floria, piercing her in the shoulder, making her stumble back and drop the dagger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samira saves Cullen from Floria, and Floria retaliates. In the end, Cullen admits something to Samira.

I rush over, kicking the dagger away and pinning her to the ground. Cullen sprints off to alert the guards, and possibly, waking the whole hold in the process. My hands squeeze Floria's wrists tightly, and she winces, her face twisting in pain. 

"I...I was supposed to be his bride! His favored! His queen! You took that from me. Don't you know who I am? Floria Trevelyan, daughter of Duke Edward and Duchess Amelia Trevelyan! Knife ears like you are servants in my household, slaves in Tevinter, and whores in brothels! All your people know is savagery! You have no reason to exist!" She snarls, attempting to push me off of her. 

Her long fingers grasp my wrists, and a surge of power flows from her fingertips and into my body. Shocks...first a tingle, then it quickly escalates. Is this what getting struck by lightening feels like? The pain...it hurts just a little bit less than the anchor; it feels like a thousand little knives stabbing me over and over. 

All I can do is scream. Burnt flesh- my flesh- permeated the air, along with smoke. When Floria let's go of me, I fall off to the side. The clang of a knife- that's all I hear before I black out. 

To my surprise, I wake up, gasping for breath, cringing at the soreness of my wounds. My forearms are bandaged up in white, the ivory color contrasting against my tawny skin. "Samira, you're okay." I turn to see Cullen sitting beside me. 

"Cullen," I whisper, before he clambers over to my bed, furs shifting as he makes his way to me. His golden corkscrew curls fall onto his face as he kisses my forehead. 

"You were out for two days. How are you feeling?" He asks, smoothing my hair out of my face. I shrug a bit, then Cullen gently touches my cheek, as if I'm porcelain. And in his eyes, I probably am. "I thought that I lost you. It-it scared me. I-I don't want to lose you, Samira," he whispers. 

When I look up at Cullen, I see an emotion in his eyes that I never thought I would- fear. "Cullen, I'm here. I will never leave you," I reply, my hands going to touch his face. His soft lips press against my forehead again, and my heart flutters in my chest. 

"I love you," he says, hugging me, and I pause. 

"Y-you do?" 

"Of course I do!" Cullen answers, pulling away to look at me. 

A wide grin crosses my face as my heart pounds in my chest. H-he loves me. Me, of all people. "I-I love you too," I reply. Cullen smiled and leans down, his lips hovering above mine. 

"May I?" He asks. 

"Yes," I answer, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss itself is short, but neither of us cares. Cullen's focus goes to my bandages. He removes them, revealing charred skin shaped like hands- Floria's hands. 

"The augur made a cream from elfroot to heal your wounds," he says, taking some of the cream and applying it to the burns. I wince at the pain, and Cullen becomes even more gentle with me. After carefully applying the cream, he wraps new bandages around my wrists. 

"Shouldn't you be working right now? I can't keep you away from work for too long," I begin. 

Cullen smiles at me and replies "I've had runners bringing me what I need." 

"What will happen to Floria?" I ask. 

"In two weeks time, she will be tried for assault and attempted murder. That will be the perfect time to prove that she has lied about carrying my child. The augur will speak to the gods on her fate, and we will pass on the sentence," he answers. 

"I'm afraid that I don't know much about Avvar customs. I feel like I should ask," I suggest. 

"That's a great idea, actually. I'll start with the marriage customs, since...well..."

"What is it?"

"I-I want to get rid of the afoka. Samira, I want you to be my bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on starting the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. Next Sunday, I move into my dorm, so I probably won't have anything ready for then. I also hope to get another chapter of "Aligned Paths" ready.


	11. Chapter 11 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen admits that he wants to marry Samira. They spend the night together, and the morning too!

“You want me to be your bride?” I ask, turning to Cullen. He smiles sheepishly, a hand reaching back to rub his neck.  
“Of course I do, Samira. You’re beautiful, and sweet, and strong. No other woman in the afoka has been like this. I want to be with you,” he answers, reaching up to touch my face again. A smile crosses my lips.  
We are interrupted by a knock. “My Lord,” a soldier begins, standing at the door. Cullen turns to the man, a grimace on his face. He’s still in pain from the lion attack. “M-my Lord, riots have started within the afoka. The girls have gone wild!” he exclaims.  
Cullen sighs and glances at me. “Floria started this, no doubt about it. Lock her up in the dungeon, and separate the other girls. We’ll deal with it tomorrow,” he replies, dismissing the soldier for the night. “I apologize for that. Would you like to know about the marriage customs?”  
“Yes, I would like that,” I respond.  
“Well, you’ll probably think that it’s…odd. But, when we wish to marry, we go outside of our hold. The suitor asks the Thane for the hand of a suitable bride, and if he’s given permission, he will sneak into the hold at some point and steal his bride. If their escape is successful, then he takes her back to the hold, or to his camp if the distance is too far, and they consummate their coming nuptials,” he explains.  
My eyes widen at the idea of this. “Do the intended brides have any say in the matter?” I ask.  
“Sometimes, depending on the hold. I make sure that they do, and so does Stormbringer,” Cullen answers.  
“That’s certainly a fantasy I’ll want to try out. In fact, I want to do it now,” I begin, “May I?” I ask, my hand hovering over his cock.  
Cullen looks down, then back up to me. “Can we do it in the morning? I just want to hold you right now,” he replies.  
“Of course,” I answer, smiling softly, and we cuddle together. We need no words; the feeling of being curled up together, skin pressed against skin, that’s enough for us. After some time, Cullen starts to fall asleep, and I quickly follow.  
The next morning, I wake up to Cullen hovering over me. “My bride,” he mumbles, caressing my cheek. The gleam in his eyes brings back memories of last night, a wide smile crossing my face.  
“My Lord, you’ve brought me back to your hold to make me your wife. I am yours in every way. Tell me, how may I show you my devotion?” I reply, shifting so that I am kneeling before him.  
“Let me make love with you,” he answers, moving so that he’s behind me. His arms, rippled with muscles, wrap around me, his hard cock pressed against my ass. One hand snakes down my stomach, brushing against my lower curls, and just barely grazing my clit. A moan escapes my lips before Cullen claims them with his own. As his tongue sneaks into my mouth, his finger glides into my glistening cunt, making me buck my hips into his hand.  
He thrusts his finger inside of me, pulling away for a moment to switch positions. He lays down, guiding me on top of him, but not facing him. He gently pulls me down so that his cock is in my face. “My bride, I want your mouth,” Cullen says before pulling my hips down and slowly licking my clit. Without any delay, I grab his cock and insert it into my mouth. We tease each other, my cunt dripping from his expert tongue. I’m coming undone, writhing in pleasure as muffled moans escape my mouth.  
It doesn’t take that long before I cum, and I keep trying to pleasure Cullen. He pulls away though, making me whine softly. “Be a good girl, and get on your hands and knees, please,” he whispers in my ear. When I hear this, I start to chew on my bottom lip.  
“As the Thane commands,” I reply seductively, getting into position in front of him. “What will you do with me?”  
“Well, I’ve already claimed you here,” he begins, reaching up to gently touch my mouth. “And here,” his hand travels back to my cunt, sinking into it before he uses his other hand to smack my ass. “I want to claim you here too,” he finishes, removing his finger from my dripping cunt and circling my other, untouched hole.  
My face heats up, and I look back to him. “I’ve never done that before, but I want to.”  
“If at any time, you want me to stop, just say so. Your comfort is more important than anything else,” he begins, taking his cock and inserting the tip inside of me. I nod to him, signaling for more, and he sheathes himself within me.  
A gasp slips from my mouth. “Fuck!” I cry out, trying to move my hips to meet his. In this position, he gets in deeper, and I beg for more. Cullen’s thrusts are fast and deep, hitting my g-spot repeatedly. He leans over me, his chest pressed against my back as his hand travels to my clit, rubbing it harshly.  
“Cullen!” I moan, trying to move my hips more. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air, my lewd moans becoming louder with every thrust. Cullen grunts my name, his thrusts becoming even faster and harder than I ever thought possible, and it quickly brings me to my climax. He cums shortly after me, his juices filling me.  
Cullen slowly removes his cock from my cunt and grabs a small vial of oil. He pours some of the oil onto his hands, rubbing them on his cock, then onto my other hole, slipping a finger inside of it. The pressure makes me pause, and I almost forget to breathe. “Samira,” Cullen begins, worry dripping from his lips. I inhale sharply, my fingers digging into the supple fur. “Does it hurt? I can stop.”  
“Don’t stop, Cullen. I’m begging you not to,” I urge, shifting slightly. He continues to thrust his finger, stretching me, to the point that he can add a second, and even a third finger. It takes a bit to adjust to, but it isn’t necessarily painful.  
“Are you ready?” he asks, removing his probing fingers.  
“Yes,” I answer. Shortly after my response, his cock penetrates me again, slowly entering my ass. I bite down on my lip, and Cullen fully sheathes himself inside of me.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m alright. Please, just move,” I urge, and Cullen obeys. He takes it slow at first, but my moans make his thrusts deepen. His other hand returns to my clit, circling it again.  
This goes on for a bit, until Cullen finishes again. He finishes me off too, and pulls away, then pulls me down to lay on top of him. “Rest. You deserve it, my love,” he whispers, kissing my forehead. I snuggle with him as he pulls the fur blanket over us, and I close my eyes and nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I faced moving into college, classes, practice for track, and anon hate from tumblr. Mainly, the anon hate kept me from updating, because they picked at Samira for her appearance. But I had to update, and I'm satisfied now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen presents Samira to the Hold, but troubles with Floria arise.

When I wake up from the nap, I find that Cullen is still awake, discussing matters with Krem. His body is wrapped up in the large red lion robe, the crimson fur shining in the sunlight. Krem leaves and Cullen returns with a bundle of red in his arms. I look to him, eyebrows raising. "This is the pelt of the red lion that you killed. I had it made into a robe for you," he explains, giving me the gift. 

My eyes widen at the gesture as I take the gift from him. The robe is just my size, and I grin when I put it in. The soft fur is so warm, it makes me shiver in delight. A chuckle escapes his mouth and he gently kisses my forehead. "I was hoping you would like it," Cullen whispers, pulling me close to him. 

"It's wonderful, thank you," I respond. He holds me to him and I sigh in relief. 

"I have some business to attend to. Would you like to join me?" Cullen asks, and I nod in response. He pulls away and stands, offering me his hand and helping me up. Cullen guides me to the throne room, gently touching my wild curls. "Your curls are beautiful," he muses, kissing my forehead. 

The doors open for Cullen and I, and the people bow to him. Hundreds of people of all ages show their supplication to the Thane, and a chill runs down my spine. These will be my people soon; I'll be their Queen. The mere thought of it makes butterflies flutter around in my stomach. 

Cullen leads me to the throne, sitting down and placing me on his lap. Feet hit the floor as the people rise to look upon us. "My people!" Cullen begins, smiling softly, "I have picked my bride."

When the crowd heard this, they all break out into cheers. Smiled are abundant, and the people shout their praise. Women actually line up to get an up-close look at me, saying things in avvar that I don't understand, but I can only guess from the smiles that everything they say is positive. 

"That woman said that she thinks you were sent from the Lady of the Skies. Only she could make a creature as beautiful as you," he whispers, gently tickling my sides. My soft giggle makes the woman grin, and I smile back. "Now you say maakam," he continues. 

"Maakam," I recite confidently, and the woman beams back at me. She scurries off and the line moves on. More women approach me, speaking in avvar tongue, and my one word answer satisfies them. The line dwindles down, but is soon replaced by a crowd of children. 

They all giggle as the little girls scramble around us, admiring me for a bit, then going to see Cullen. One girl actually starts to cry, blubbering in avvar, until Cullen scoops her up in his arms and kisses her forehead. I gently stroke her chestnut colored hair, but her tiny hand slaps mine away, her stormy gray eyes glaring at me as she clings to Cullen. 

"I'm sorry, Myra, but you're too young for me. I'm going to marry Samira," Cullen says calmly, placing her on the ground. She huffs, then turns and leaves. “She's only six,” he whispers to me, and I laugh. 

The people continue their praise, even the children return with crowns of flowers, begging for us to wear them. With some convincing, I manage to put one of the red flower crowns on Cullen, and he puts one of a similar kind on me. The rest are laid at our feet, forming a small garden of wreaths around us. A wide smile crosses my face. 

“They love you. I love you,” Cullen whispers on my ear, his voice low and soothing. 

“I love you too,” I reply before he kisses my forehead. The people of the hold continue their praise for a little longer, then they slowly trickle out. 

“Krem! Tell Mia to help Rosalie prepare for her upcoming wedding! I must spend time with my bride,” he shouts, his voice echoing off the walls of the throne room. Krem salutes silently, then he departs. Shortly after this, we are joined by several advisors and the augur. 

“Thane Cullen, we have things that we must discuss,” the first advisor begins. He starts discussing the details of the wedding, telling me the significance of the marriage knots and giving me advice as to which of the gods I should sing to. 

“My lord, we must formally disband the afoka now. Shall we send them off to other holds, or marry them off to several of the hunters? With Floria, however, this may be an entirely different story. She's far too dangerous, especially with her powers. I think it's best if we-” the second advisor says before a guard interrupts them. 

“My lord! Floria has escaped!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and practice. Plus, this past week was literally a nightmare; I got more anon hate on tumblr, other users were saying nasty things about me, I was sick, having roommate troubles, and I relapsed. It was a week from hell. I also deleted Aligned Paths. I was getting hate on that too from other users on tumblr, plus I just wasn't satisfied with it. Tevinter!Cullen is nice, but I haven't worked on the story, and it needs a lot of tweaking.
> 
> That said, please, if you don't like my fics, or if they trigger you in any way, please, just leave the page. I apologize if they trigger, that's not my intention. I don't always write fics like these; I tend to do happy, fluffy things. But if you don't like it or are triggered by it, I don't want to trigger people, and this fic isn't for everyone. I won't be offended if you don't like it, I honestly won't. 
> 
> I don't know when The Thane will be updated next, I'm writing it now. I'm sorry that it took so long, but it was a rough week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hold goes on lockdown, but is it enough to combat Floria?

Cullen's grasp tightens around me, and I can feel his strong fingers digging into the robe. “Put the hold on lockdown. Have guards patrolling the hates. I will need guards watching over my quarters,” he states diplomatically. 

The advisors disband, going to alert the hold of the threat against the Thane and his future bride. “Cullen,” I begin, glancing up at him. His jaw is set, hazel eyes dark as he clutches me to him. 

“I won't let her touch you,” he mumbles, holding me tighter to his chest. One hand goes up to gently stroke my kinky curls, as though he is reassuring me more than he is himself. 

Cullen cradles me to his chest, whispering soothing words to me. The whole hold is uneasy from Floria’s threat; it's obvious just from watching the people move through the halls, but we have to fight back. Showing fear would hurt more, just as it would have been when I dealt with Corypheus. 

For the rest of the day, we are constantly guarded, on watch for Floria. At night, the guards take shifts to protect the bedroom. 

The only intimacy between Cullen and I are hugs and cuddling, attempting to calm each other. Sex...it just wouldn't work, we’re both on edge.

After some time, Cullen falls asleep, but I remain awake, staring up at the ceiling of the bedchamber. Cullen has hidden several knives in the room, and I pull one out. A slight tap of a foot on the stone floor is heard, and I throw my knife in the direction of the sound. 

“You almost hit me,” Floria growls. 

“And?”

My ears twitch at the sound of a dagger being drawn, and I reach for the nearest throwing knife, which is thankfully under the bed. Floria runs closer, her blade ready to strike. I jump out of bed, which wakes Cullen up in the process. 

“Dirty knife ear whore!” Floria bellows, slashing at me and slicing my back. Cullen grabs Floria’s ankle and yanks her down. In doing that, Floria drops her blade, and I pick it up. 

“Now, that wasn't very nice,” I taunt, wincing a little as I turn to face them. All is seemingly calm until Floria kicks Cullen in the face and scrambled away. With a flick of my wrist, the knife goes flying and pierced her in her left shoulder. This doesn't deter her, however, and she runs to me, pinning me to the wall. Her hands wrap around my neck, constricting my flow of oxygen. 

Lightheaded...dizzy...her grip gets tighter...I-

Floria’s grasp loosens on my neck, and she drops me to the floor. When I look up, coughing, my eyes focus on the blade that is piercing Floria’s stomach, crimson blood dripping from the wound. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, the emerald irises disappearing. Her blood gently hits the stone, a soft drip in the silent room. 

Cullen removes the sword, and Floria falls down in a crumpled heap. “She will never harm you again,” he whispers, leaning down and gently touching my cheek. I pull away from him to roll Floria over-

She wasn't pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time to write, because I was very busy with school and practice. Also, I was dealing with self-harm and depression and relapsed several times. I'm still trying to overcome my relapse. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again, now that I'm done with finals.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Floria's death, Samira prepares for her wedding.

Chapter 14

It has been over a month since Floria’s death, and in that time, Red Lion hold has thrived. As is avvar custom, Floria’s body was dismembered and offered to the Lady of the Skies. To be honest, I did feel bad for her, but she tried to murder me several times and made my life a living hell. But, without her, we all have been much happier.

“Samira?” Cullen begins, walking in with a smile.

“Yes darling?”

“We must finish our preparations for the wedding. The marriage knots must be tied, and you must prepare your song,” he explains, sauntering over to me. Cullen leans down and kisses my forehead.

“Of course. I’m glad these weddings don’t take as much effort as those of the lowlanders. It’s still tomorrow, correct?”

“Unless you have any objections?” he asks.

“None at all,” I answer.

“I have to go back. I must speak to Vera about tomorrow’s proceedings.” With a kiss to my cheek, Cullen exits the room. He won’t have to search hard for Vera; she was just with me not too long ago, asking me if my monthly bleeding had come, but it hadn’t. I’ve been cramping as well, and this morning, I vomited. Vera believes that I’m with child. I don’t believe that I am. Am I showing the signs already? She asked me questions about the cramping and the vomiting, and if I was experiencing any breast pain.

Do I tell Cullen? What if it’s just a false alarm? I don’t want to get his hopes up for no reason. With a sign, I go to grab the rope so that I may start tying the marriage knots. They’ll be very loose at first, and gradually tighten as I go along. I start to tie the first knot as I hum an old song to the elvhen gods. As the song goes on, the knots are prepared for Cullen’s strong and nimble fingers, until I finally stop at 40 knots.

Will our union last that long? The avvar tend to count their years of marriage through the knots, so however many untied are the number of years the marriage will last. Maybe he’ll get to the 40th knot; I only tightened those knots a little. After the wedding, will I have to give up my customs, my traditions, my culture? I grew up with the Dalish traditions, and I don’t want to abandon them. These traditions are so precious to me.

Maybe, if I ask, I can speak some marriage vows in Dalish. Cullen seems to be the accommodating type. From what I can remember, the vows were so romantic, and I could easily translate them so that the rest of the hold can understand. The people seemed to be accepting of me, so hopefully it would be okay. But the song? I don’t know who to sing to or what to sing. Cullen instructed me on the avvar gods, and in turn, I taught him of the Dalish ones. Which gods protected me from Floria, the avvar or the Dalish? Mine, or his?

It was easy to see that she wasn’t actually with child, and Vera performed an autopsy to prove it. There was absolutely no evidence to show that Floria had been pregnant in the first place.

And just the memory of that night, sliding down to the ground and being face-to-face with Cullen’s blade, watching as the blood dripped onto the floor, still keeps me up at night.

But, enough of such thoughts. Cullen is staying with Branson for the night, and my room is being guarded by Krem. We are not allowed to see each other until he decides to come for me; he will take me, publicly claim me, and then the knots and the song. Then, we will officially be married.

I end up choosing a song to the god Rilla, who will hopefully bless us with a fruitful marriage and plenty of children. Without Cullen here, I am much lonelier than I ever was. But tomorrow, after Vera dolls me up for the ceremony, we will be reunited. That is enough to reassure me and encourage me to sleep, and my eyes flutter shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the infrequent updates. I'm in season now with my sport, and I've been struggling with my self esteem and several of my bullying teammates, so I've begun counseling. This update was short, and I apologize for that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Samira finally get married, and Samira reveals her possible pregnancy

(15)

The next morning, I am awoken by Vera, who is overly excited for the wedding. I wish I could mirror her joy, but I just woke up, and I’m really not a morning person. She rouses me from bed and directs me to the bath, where servants are waiting to help scrub me clean and prepare me for Cullen.

The women are gentle with me, taking care of my skin, making sure that it is silky and soft. They dry me off with great care, then add oils to ensure that my skin remains soft for the rest of the night.

My hair is carefully styled so that it frames my face, but my vallaslin is still visible from behind my bangs. They add wildflowers to my hair, then line my eyes with kohl, and my lips with –what I assume is- the Avvar version of lipstick. They’re dolling me up for this, literally.

Lastly, they dress me in some of the highest quality fur garments that I have ever seen, despite how little they actually covered. The vest barely covers my breasts, the loincloth leaves my ass out in the open, and has nothing to conceal my genitals. Much easier access for Cullen to claim, but this is uncomfortable to me. To be publicly claimed scares me. Maybe Cullen will be understanding over my nervousness.

Now, all I can do is wait. Whenever Cullen arrives, the ceremony begins. Already, the wait is slowly eating me up inside; what if he doesn’t come? Or chooses someone else? If that were to happen, my heart would most certainly break, and I don’t know what I would do with myself. The fear of being left at the altar makes me rest my head on my crossed arms. What if he actually has left me behind?

One hour passes, and then another. Slowly, my hope for this wedding has begun to fade. Why should I even wait now? He’s not coming for me. This thought makes my heart sink, and I sigh sadly. Why did he leave me?

Then, the door is opened loudly, the wood slamming against the stone walls. I am taken into Cullen’s arms and gently thrown over his shoulder. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. Branson hid some very important things of mine, and I had to go retrieve them,” he explains.

“I was worried that you left me behind,” I respond, grinning. He’s here! He’s holding my in his arms. And soon, I will be his wife. He gives my bottom a playful pat, then lets his hand linger beneath my loincloth.

“Not wet just yet. I’ll have to change that,” he muses, his voice dropping so that it is deeper and much more seductive.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Now, now, my dear. I can’t spoil it! But, I can guarantee you that I’ll have you screaming my name. Maybe this is the night we’ll be blessed with a child,” Cullen answers.

My face heats up at the mere thought of it. Should I tell him now? “I have some news for you.”

“And that is?”

“I missed my monthly bleeding. Vera suspects that I’m with child,” I answer.

Cullen gently sets me down, his eyes wide. “Y-You may be with child?” he asks.

“Possibly. It is too early to tell, but I certainly hope so.”

He pulls me into his arms, hugging me tightly. “Thank the gods, I have been blessed. A wonderful wife, and now I may be a father. We must celebrate,” he whispers, breathing out a happy sigh. My arms wrap around his waist, squeezing back. “Samira, I should have known that the augur’s omen was a blessing, and not fools words meant to give my false hope. When the hunters brought you to me, the augur said that you had been sent by the Lady of the Skies to be my wife. I should’ve believed him,” Cullen says, kissing my forehead.

“Now, we’re together, and you know that the augur was correct,” I reply, grinning at him.

“Cullen? Samira? We’re ready for the ceremony to begin,” Mia says, walking into the room.

At Mia’s words, Cullen pulls away. “Of course. We’ll be out soon,” he answers. His sister leaves, and Cullen picks me up again. “We should get going.” I am carried out of the quarters and into the throne room, where the people are waiting for us.

When Cullen sets me down, I glance around the throne room. “No bed?”

“Our consummation won’t be out here. Don’t you worry about that.”

We are separated by the augur, who makes Cullen sit down by a fire with the rope of marriage knots before him. Everyone turns to me. With a soft sigh and a silent prayer to my gods, I begin the song to Rilla.

While his deft fingers untie knot after knot, my voice rings out through the hall, asking Rilla for a fruitful, happy marriage. Hopefully, Rilla hears my prayer, and Cullen and I are blessed. Once the song ends, Cullen puts the rope down, then walks over to me.

“I love you,” he whispers, cupping my cheek.

“And I love you too.”

“May I present to you, Thane Cullen, and his wife Thaness Samira,” the augur announces to the crowd.

Shortly afterwards, the celebration begins. Plates of food are stacked high on tables, wine pours from cups, and children run rampant through the hall. But neither Cullen nor I are paying any attention to that. It’s not very long before we sneak back to our chambers, not wasting any time in getting to bed.

“Sylaise enaste var aravel! L-lama, ara las mar lath~ Bellanaris!” I moan out as Cullen thrusts into me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated. Tumblr issues and being busy were the two biggest reasons. I apologize for this being late


	16. Final Chapter & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next for Cullen and Samira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to close the book on these two. They finally get the ending they deserve.

It doesn't take long before we both finish, my body collapsing towards him. Cullen wraps his arms around me, hugging my body to his as we lay together. He kisses me softly with a smile. "My wife, my darling Samira. I love you so much," he whispers before falling asleep. 

"I love you too, Cullen," I reply before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, Cullen and I are woken with breakfast in bed. The servant enters the room with a bow and exits after leaving the breakfast on a nearby table. "Good morning, my love," Cullen whispers, kissing my forehead. 

"Good morning. I hope you slept well last night," I respond, turning to grab the bowls that were sent up to us. We eat quickly, then preoccupy ourselves in bed. Our bodies press against each other, hands grasping, moans emitting from our mouths. 

We go at it several times, barely taking time to rest before continuing where we left off. After a few rounds, we finally stop, and Cullen rests his hand on my stomach. "I love you so much," he states, leaning down to kiss me. 

~~~~

Months have passed, and Cullen and I have celebrated our love. My stomach swells with our first child- we're both hoping for a baby girl, and we plan to name her Amnestria. If we have a boy, we're going to name him Stanton. Shortly after we discovered my pregnancy -Vera was certainly right- Cullen announced that we would return to Skyhold shortly after our child is born and the journey is safe. 

Cullen reaches down to touch my large stomach, feeling the baby kick. Not too much longer until I'm to give birth. "Our child is lively!" He remarks with a grin. 

"They a-" I begin, pausing when I feel water drip down my thighs, and the contractions begin. "The baby!" I scream out, and I am rushed to my chambers. Attendants swarm to me, with Vera supervising them all, to help me in delivering my child.

A day later, I am cradling my daughter in my arms as she suckles from my breast. "How is she doing?" Cullen asks, going to sit next to me. 

"She's doing well. Our darling girl, our Amnestria," I mumble, kissing her forehead. 

~Epilogue, 2 Years Later~

I am bundled in the furs of a red lion, sitting in my room here in Skyhold. Papers are scattered across my desk, but I can't focus on paperwork anymore. With Stanton asleep in his crib, and Amnestria with her father, my mind keeps wandering. 

After Amnestria was born, the augur predicted that Branson would become the next Thane, and he assumed the role. Shortly after that, we departed for Skyhold. Since then, we were blessed enough to have a second child, and Cullen joined the Inquisition. 

I quickly stand when Stanton begins crying in the nursery, and I rush to him. When I reach the room, I notice Cullen and Amnestria tending to the baby and I join them. 

It's so strange to think that a wrong turn in the Frostbacks led me to be a wife and mother. As confounded as this may sound, I wouldn't have it any other way. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck around and enjoyed. And a thank you to everyone that sent me encouragement while I was writing this fic. I really appreciate you all.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work in the Dragon Age fandom! I'm so excited! I'm hoping this story has more luck here than it does on tumblr, and I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
